Kurama Minamino
Canon Bio Kurama was born a fox, and eventually gained enough spiritual power to become a youkai. Little is known in specific about his past, but, at some point, he became a thief, at first simply seeking to challenge himself and stave off boredom. At some other point, he befriended a youkai named Kuronue. Apparently some time after Kuronue's death, Kurama formed a group of bandits, now seeking the wealth and power required to rule his own territory. Yomi, his second-in-command, was brash and bloodthirsty, much in contrast with Kurama's own cold, calculating approach, and lost many men with his lack of forethought. He was a liability, and Kurama made the cold, carefully-calculated decision to have him removed. An assassin was hired, and Kurama would not hear from his former friend for another thousand years. Shortly after betraying Yomi, Kurama abandoned his remaining followers and his humanoid facade to roam Reikai alone, and he was alone when a member of Reikai's Special Defense Force hunted him down and very nearly killed him. Weak and unable to maintain his own physical form, Kurama fled to the human world, merging what was left of himself in the unborn child of Shiori Minamino. He took the new name and face of "Shuuichi Minamino", but there was no human soul left in that body with him; indeed, even his "human" body would only take ten years to be converted into one that was fully youkai, and he initially intended to return to his natural form of a fox after those ten years. That all changed, however, the day his not-truly-mother, Shiori, dove to save him from falling headfirst into a piece of shattered china, in the process permanently scarring the backs of her hands and arms. Foxes always repay their debts, and, eight years later, he had grown to love his human mother enough that he had been willing to give up his life to the Mirror of Utterdark to cure her terminal illness. He would have, if not for the actions of one Yuusuke Urameshi. HEROES bio Kurama was born in a Hivemother's brain pit, to a fox drone. From the moment he was born, his aura was already being slowly twisted to be less foxlike and more plantlike, and he never developed most of the powers kitsune generally had. He had very limited shapeshifting ability, the best illusion he could manage was to hide himself in shadow, and the ability to make fox fire simply never manifested. Instead, however, he developed the Hivemother powers of telepathy and plant manipulation, and while he could not drain life energy in the way true kitsune could, he thrived on the blood of the youkai his "mother" fed him. He'd only realise much later that the ones that tasted best were the ones who reveled in the suffering of others the most. Then, one day, very shortly before his 500th birthday, his entire life changed. A bounty hunter came into the Hivemother's territory, and, unlike all the others before him, he laid waste to her defenses and burned her to the ground. Unlike the drones that collapsed the instant the Hivemother was no longer controlling them, Kurama was still alive, and the bounty hunter, seeing that the physical transformation into a plant had not yet started in him, decided to bring him back as a trophy. The bounty hunter tried to teach him how to speak, but Kurama, having been spoken to entirely telepathically for his life up until then, had no idea that the strange noises were even supposed to be an attempt to communicate. After all, his mother had taught him that meat-things are stupid. BE CONTINUED. Category:Fox Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Youkai Category:Twilight Town Category:Plant Magic Category:Hive